La decisión
by Panchisca K
Summary: A que tanto esta dispuesta Eli por el amor de Nozomi.


Eli pov

\- ¿Está segura de esto? señorita Elichika Ayase - Me pregunto el doctor Nishikino.

-Sí, estoy completamente segura, no me voy a echar atrás sobre esto. -Le respondí con tono serio al padre de Maki.

-Sé que me estás diciendo que estás segura, pero, esto es un cambio muy drástico y estás muy joven, tienes mucho tiempo por delante para arrepentirte de tus errores. -me lo dijo en un tono algo paternal para después cambiar esta mirada a una más seria y profesional. - También te quiero recordar que prácticamente me estas pidiendo lo contrario a lo que otras chicas pedirían en esta situación. No quiero sonar como un pervertido ni nada, pero tu cuerpo es envidiable, muchas chicas matarían por tenerlo, pero tú, me estas pagando para que te lo quite.

-Yo sé porque me estás diciendo esto, doctor Nishikino, pero esta decisión la tome por ciertas situaciones que me obligan a hacerlo o mi felicidad a futuro estará en peligro. -Le dije seriamente

Al decir esto recordé la razón porque estoy acá, él porque estoy ahora mismo en el despacho del doctor Nishikino, él porque tome esta decisión.

~~Flash back~~

Era un día normal en el salón del Club de Investigación de Idols, Umi y Maki estaban terminando los últimos detalles de una canción, mientras que Kotori y Hanayo estaban opinando el cómo deberían ser los trajes del siguiente concierto, al lado de ellas estaban el Trio Idiota que estaban murmurando en la esquina de la mesa, las tres tenían una inusual sonrisa traviesa en sus caras que me daba mala espina, yo hubiera interrumpido lo que ellas estaban haciendo, ya que lo más seguro es que esas tres estarían haciendo un estúpido plan donde yo acabaría frustrada o con la ropa empapada, pero, no me quería alejar de mi preciosa musa, que ahora mismo me estaba diciendo algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar por estar mirando sus preciosos labios.

Sus labios son tan carnosos y sería tan fácil besarlos ahora mismo, pero no puedo, ella y yo solo somos amigas. Bueno, hasta esta tarde solo seriamos eso, ya que hoy decidí que me voy a confesar a Nozomi.

Ya no podía pasa otro día sin proclamar a Nozomi como mía, porque sí, estoy segura que su respuesta será afirmativa, digo ¿cómo no iba a serla?, si Nozomi y yo hemos sido mejores amigas prácticamente desde primero, todo el mundo sabe que ella y yo tenemos una relación especial, hasta en el club nos llaman Papachika y Nozomama. Bueno, realmente, solo una persona del club no nos llama así, lo peor es que esa persona es la que me quita más tiempo con mi adorada musa, también es la que más la insulta, realmente no lo entiendo, ¿cómo una persona como ella puede pasar tanto tiempo con mi adorada Nozomi y quitarme su atención?

No es como si estuviera celosa de Nico, digo, ella es solo una enana plana de dudable inteligencia que anda por allí diciendo siempre su odioso eslogan. Todavía no entiendo lo que le vio Maki…

Sacando eso, comparado a mí, una ex presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, con notas sobresalientes y un cuerpo envidiable. Realmente no entiendo, siempre que me comparo con ella, siempre veo que soy la superior entre las dos, pero…. ¡¿POR QUÉ NOZOMI LE HACE WASHI WASHI A NICO ALMENOS DOS VECES AL DÍA?! DIGO, NO SE NI QUE LE AGARRA CON LO PLANA QUE ES, ELLA FÁCILMENTE ME PODRÍA AGARRAR A MI Y TENDRÍA PIEL DE SOBRA PARA SATISFACERSE.

Cof Cof, creo que me sobresalte un poco, pero descuiden, después de que me confiese y ella acepte mis sentimientos seré muy clara con ella, ¡Que si quiere tener una buena relación conmigo tendrá de dejar de hacer esas cosas con Nico!, estoy segura que ella lo entenderá y estará de acuerdo conmigo.

Estuve tan metida en mis pensamientos, que no me di ni cuenta cuando mi hermosa musa se levantó de su asiento y que se fue directo al otro lado del salón, donde estaba el Trio Idiota.

Cuando me había dado cuenta de esto, ya era demasiado tarde, Nozomi ya le estaba aplicando un washi washi a Nico. ¡ME PIERDO EN MIS PENSAMIENTOS Y ESA ESTUPIDA ENANA SE GANA UN WASHI WASHI! ¡DE SEGURO LO HACE A PROPOSITO PARA QUE NOZOMI LA TOQUE!

-N-Nozomi, deja a Nico, ¡NICO NO A HECHO NADA MALO PARA MERECER ESTO! - gritaba la odiosa enana, como si no le gustara que Nozomi la tocara mientras que esta la ignoraba y seguía con su labor.

Ahora que lo pienso ¿dónde están las otras dos del Trio Idiota?, mirando a los lados, observe tres cosas, una era que tanto Kotori y Hanayo miraban preocupadas a mi diosa preciosa junto a la enana, otra cosa que observe fue que Maki miraba con rencor o ¿serán celos? a mi futura novia, ¡te lo mereces por no controlar a la enana que te gusta! Y lo último que me di cuenta es que, las otras dos integrantes del Trio Idiota estaban abrazándose con miedo junto a ¿Umi?, ¿Por qué Umi esta con ellas?, …. Oh, verdad, Umi es una de las cuatro tablas del grupo ¡Y POR ENDE UNA DE LAS AFORTUNADAS QUE LE HACEN WASHI WASHI MAS SEGUIDO!

De nuevo me sumí tanto en mis pensamientos que cuando volví a ver dónde estaba mi diosa y la Diosa de las Tablas, la primera estaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, ¡ella debería tener esa cara después de tocarme a mí y no a ella! Y la última estaba retorciéndose en el suelo. ¡Yo sé que ella solo está fingiendo lo de sentir dolor, nadie puede sufrir con el toque celestial de mi diosa!

\- ¿P-por qué? - Decía la tabla.

-Ara, Nicochi ¿no me digas que no te gustó? -lo dijo mi diosa en un tono ¿sugerente?, ¿qué diablos? ¡Ese tono debería ser exclusivo para mí! - Es que Nicochi, te vi desde el otro lado del salón y tenías una mirada traviesa. Lo más probable es que estabas pensando en otro gran plan para meterte en problemas. - se lo dijo con tono de regaño, ¡eso es mi diosa! Castiga a la idiota. -Si tanto quieres que te dé un washi washi, solo no tenías que pedírmelo y listo Nicochi, no tienes que meterte en problema. - ¡Volvió el tono sugerente!

\- ¿D-de que hablas idiota?, ¡lo que sea que Nico estaba hablando con Rin-Chan y Honoka-Chan no es de tu incumbencia monstruo pechugón! - ¡cómo se atreve esta enana a insultar a mi diosa! -además, Nico no era la única con esa expresión, ¡¿Por qué Nico es la única castigada?! ¡Rin-Chan y Honoka-Chan también deberían de recibir un washi washi! - ¡esa enana está incitando a mi diosa que toque a las otras tablas!

-E-espera, Nozomi-Chan no deberías hacerle caso a Nico-Senpai. - dijo Honoka mientras seguía abrazada con las otras dos al otro lado del salón.

-H-Honoka-Chan tiene razón Nozomi-Chan nya

, no debes ni considerar lo que Nico-Senpai. - ¿es idea mía o esas tres están a punto de llorar?

Esas tres se ven tan asustadas que Hanayo y Kotori fueron a consolarlas abrazándolas, mientras que yo y Maki seguimos en el mismo lugar, creo que tengo su misma expresión de ceño fruncido por esta desagradable demostración.

\- ¡Traidoras! ¡¿Cómo le pueden hacer esto a su capitana?!- decía la odiosa, espera, ¿Rin y Honoka empezaron a llorar?, qué bueno que Hanayo y Kotori las están abrazando a las pobrecitas, ¿esa tabla como puede ser tan mala con sus kohais? - ¡Mira lo que has hecho monstruo pechugón! ¡Hiciste llorar a las kohais de Nico! - ¡y ahora le está echando la culpa a mi diosa por no ser una buena senpai!

-Ara ara Nicochi, tu misma lo dijiste, como capitana y senpai tú debes hacerte cargo de lo que hacen tus kohais. - esto me da mala espina.

-Geh. - la tabla empezó a retroceder desde donde estaba.

-Y como ya te di el tuyo, ahora te tengo que dar el washi washi que le toca a Honoka-Chan y a Rin-Chan. -empezó a avanzar mi diosa. - ¿o prefieres que se le haga directamente a ellas Nicochi?, digo, los kohais necesitan un poco de disciplina directa. - mi diosa se empezó a acercar a donde estaban esas dos, desde donde estaba pude observar cómo los lamentos de Honoka y Rin aumentaron exuberantemente, espera, ¿Cuándo fue que se desmayó Umi?

\- ¡ESPERA! -no.

\- ¿Si Nicochi?

-Y-yo tomare el castigo por Honoka-Chan y Rin-Chan. - NO.

-C-capitán.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto, Nicochi?

-Si. - ¡NO!

-Fufufu si eso es lo que quieres Nicochi. - mi diosa se está acercando a la tabla mientras que estaba con expresión de terror, ¡no puedo permitirlo! Mientras avanzaba para detener a mi diosa pude ver desde el rabillo de mis ojos como Rin y Honoka miraban a la tabla como si fuera un héroe que se estaban sacrificando, ¡si cómo no! Lo más seguro es que lo estaba esperando.

Estaba por agarrar la mano de mi diosa, un poco más y…

\- ¡Nozomi, espera! - agarre la delicada mano de mi diosa.

-E-Elichi. -mi dijo mi adorado apodo con una expresión de confusión ¡es tan linda cuando tiene esa expresión!

-Fiuuu. - suspiro de supuesto alivio la tabla suprema.

-Nozomi, tengo que decirte algo urgente. -le dije seriamente mientras miraba su linda carita. - en privado. - dije esto último en un susurro que solo ella escuchara.

-Pero, Elichi. -me dijo haciendo un puchero ¡tan linda! - ¡necesito darle su castigo a Nicochi! -no me gusta cuando dice ese con esa expresión tan tierna.

-Después puedes dárselo, esto es urgente. -me estaba mirando con una mirada indecisa. - por favor. - utilice de nuevo el susurro, pero estaba vez con un tono más tierno, sé que con esto ella no me puede decir que no.

Mi diosa suspiró- Esta bien Elichi.- sabía que no se me podía resistir con esa expresión, continuando con el agarre de antes la arrastre hasta la salida de salón del club, cuando estaba cerrando la puerta pude ver como Umi se estaba despertando, a esta se le estaba acercando Kotori con una expresión preocupada, al lado de ella dos estaba Maki que con un ceño fruncido jugaba con un mechón de su pelo mientras hablaba con Hanayo que la miraba con expresión nerviosa, pero de vez en cuando Maki posaba la mirada donde está la diosa de las tablas, que aparentemente fue derribada por Honoka y Rin que la estaban abrazando como si ella le hubiera salvado la vida, pero la tabla ignorando a sus dos kohais me estaba mirando con una expresión desconcertada y de ¿decepción?, ¡ja!, ¡sabía que ella quería que mi diosa la tocara!, que lastima, no permitiré que eso pase de nuevo, le dedique una última sonrisa de superioridad antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- ¿Elichi? - Mi diosa me llamaba.

\- ¿Si Nozomi? - le dedique una sonrisa encantadora.

\- ¿De que querías hablar Elichi? - me devolvió la sonrisa, ¡hermosa!

-Te lo diré cuando lleguemos a un lugar. -se lo dije con la misma sonrisa de antes, ella me dedico un puchero. - descuida, llegaremos allá rápidamente. - le dije mientras la arrastraba tomándole de nuevo la mano.

Esta decidido, ya no puedo soportar un minuto más, si o si voy a confesarle mi amor a Nozomi ahora mismo, ya no soportare otro espectáculo como este, ya no soportare que Nico se aproveche de mi musa, desde ahora en adelante, ¡lo único que presenciará esa tabla desde ahora en adelante será lo cariñosa que soy con mi novia!

~~Fin de Flash Back~~

Pensar que en ese tiempo estaba tan segura de mí misma, pensar que unas simples palabras me podían desmoronar completamente. Me iba a sumergir de nuevo en mis pensamientos, pero sentí una presencia que se acercaba apresuradamente.

\- ¡¿Por qué vas a hacer algo tan loco e idiota? -me dijo eso después de detenerse para tomar aire.

-Pensé que era ilegal dar información de los pacientes. - le dije seriamente.

-Sí, lo es. -uso el mismo tono que yo. - pero él está preocupado por tu decisión Eli, la decisión que vas a tomar te puede perjudicar y tú lo sabes.

-Solo me estas repitiendo lo que dijo tu padre Maki

\- ¡Pero Eli!

\- ¡Nada de peros!, yo ya tomé la decisión Maki, y tú sabes que nada y nadie me ara cambiar de parecer.

-Eli. - su tono cambio a uno más suave. - ¿Por qué vas a hacer tal cosa?

-Aunque no te lo dijera tú ya tienes una idea del porqué.

\- ¿Solo por eso? - ahora su tono está más alterado. - ¡¿SOLO POR ESO ESTAS TOMANDO UNA MEDIDA TAN DRASTICA?!

\- ¡SI! - Dije con un tono alterado. - ¿¡QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA?!, PENSE Y PENSE, ¡Y ESTO A SIDO LA UNICA RESPUESTA QUE ENCONTRE MAKI!, ESTA… esta es la única opción que tengo para ser feliz. -después de esto sentí como las lágrimas pasaban sobre mis mejillas.

-Eli. -su tono era de lastima.

-Nunca lo entenderás Maki, no pasaste nunca lo que yo.

\- ¿Qué? -su tono ensombreció. - ¿Cómo que no pase lo mismo que tú?, ¡tú y yo pasamos por mismo Eli!

-No Maki, te equivocas. -le mire más fríamente. - tú fuiste una cobarde, que se quedó mirando mientras se acercaban, mientras que yo luché, hice todo lo posible para alejarlas, di mi última gota de sudor para que no se acercaran más.

-…

\- ¿Ves?, ni siquiera puedes negarlo, tu sabes que yo tengo razón, que, si me hubieras ayudado, esto no estaría así, si hubieras sido menos tsundere y aceptar tus sentimientos, tal vez ahora tu estarías con ella. -por cada palabra que decía, mi tono era cada vez más sombrío.

-No es verdad

\- ¡Ja!, repítelo cuantas veces quieras, pero eso no lo va a hacer verdad.

-…

-Tal vez tú ya te retirarte del juego sin siquiera empezar. - empecé a alejarme de ella. - pero yo, no soy como tu Maki, yo voy a hacerlo y esta será tal vez mi última carta…

-…

-Maki, tú nunca lo entenderás, pero, si estuvieras en mi posición, te aseguro que te arriesgarías tanto o más que yo.

Ella volteo la mirada, yo ya no hable, yo solo la mire mientras ella apretaba sus puños y miraba el suelo. Verla así a este punto es costumbre, digo, ¿Cuántas veces al día hacia esa expresión cuando pasaba por la sala de tercero para verla a ella? Todas en nuestro salón se dieron cuenta de Maki, bueno excepto ella dos, pero todas las demás, la veíamos, veíamos la expresión que Maki expresaba al observarla.

Amor.

Era tierno ver a Maki así, la mayoría del salón sabía que ella no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos, así que, el verla así nos enorgullecía tanto como sus senpais.

Eso solo duraba como máximo diez minutos, hasta que repetía la expresión que tiene ahora, nosotras no teníamos que voltear para saber que la puso así.

Todas lo sabíamos, yo lo sabía, ella lo sabía, excepto esas dos. Solo recordar el hecho que después que le dije eso, ese espectáculo se repetía todos los días y no una vez a la semana como antes, me duele.

~~Flash back~~

Estoy llevando a mi diosa al árbol de cerezos que está detrás de la escuela, aprovechando que es primavera y que esto daría una atmosfera de lo más romántica.

Lo sé, lo sé, muy cliché, ¡pero es el único lugar que conozco para confesiones! ¿Por qué sé que se usa este lugar para confesiones?, muy fácil, por ser una de las chicas más codiciadas en esta escuela, me han llegado múltiples de cartas de amor donde me citan a este lugar. Pero esas cartas y sus sentimientos no importan, lo que importa es que, hoy por fin, después de tres años, por fin podre confesarle mi amor a Nozomi.

Oh Nozomi, agradezco el día que te me acercaste y me pediste ser tu amiga, que en nuestro primer año me ayudaras en mi campaña de vicepresidenta y que en nuestro segundo año me ayudaras aún más en mi campaña de presidenta haciéndote mi vicepresidenta, y que después de estos eso me ayudaras en todo lo que necesitara, tanto en lo profesional como en lo personal.

Aunque lamento el día, que, por las responsabilidades de vicepresidenta en nuestro primer año, te dejara tanto tiempo sola, bueno, no sola, sino con ella.

Mi ángel, sé que tienes un corazón muy grande y que por ello ayudas a toda alma perdida que se te cruza, realmente es una de las cosas que me gustan más de ti, pero, ¿POR QUE A ELLA? ¡DE TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE PODIAS AYUDAR MIENTRAS QUE NO ESTABA CONTIGO! ¡¿POR QUE ELLA?!

SE QUE ESTABA PASANDO UNA SITUACION DIFICIL POR LA IDA DE SUS INTEGRANTES Y QUE ESTABA DEPREMIDA, PERO, ¡¿POR QUE DEJASTE QUE ENTRARA TANTO EN TU CORAZON CUANDO TU CORAZON ES SOLO MIO?!

…

Será mejor que me relaje y deje de pensar en ella, ahora mismo lo único que importa es que le confesare a mi amada musa lo que he sentido por estos tres años.

Me detuve, ya estábamos en frente del árbol, me voltee y encare a Nozomi.

\- ¡Nozomi! – okey, hasta yo me doy cuenta que gritar el nombre de tu amada no es la mejor forma de empezar una confesión. Pero entiéndanme, ¡estoy nerviosa!

\- ¿Si Elichi? - ¿Ven por qué la amo?, literalmente le grite en su cara y ella me manda una sonrisa de lo más maternal para que me relaje, ¡NOZOMI TE AMO!, okey, relájate, respira, haz tu mejor sonrisa seductora y empieza.

\- Nozomi. – le dije con mi sonrisa más seductora y mi musa se sonrojo un poco. ¡Eli sigue así! -te traje aquí por una razón muy importante. -me acerque más a ella y me arrodille, mi hermosa musa se sonrojo más. – yo quiero declarar mi amor hacia ti. – deje de ver sus ojos porque me daba vergüenza seguir viéndola y agarre a su mano para disimular la razón del porque deje de ver sus ojos, y acerque mis labios a su suave mano. – y pedir que le des una oportunidad a esta simple mortal para estar a tu lado, mi diosa. – le bese su mano. -Nozomi, ¿quieres ser mi novia? – levante mi cabeza y vi algo que nunca espere.

Los ojos de mi diosa reflejaban culpa.

-Elich… Eli. – ¿mi musa me llamo por mi nombre? Nunca me había llamado Eli desde que me dio mi apodo, solté su mano y me puse de pie, la miré fijamente, de todas las posibilidades que había pensado después de la confesión, nunca pensé en esto.

\- ¿Nozomi? – Necesitaba saber la razón, ¡la razón del porque mi musa ahora mismo no está en mis brazos besándome!

\- Lo siento. – y ella desvió su mirada, es chistoso como dos simples palabras pueden desmoronar tu mundo, como dos simple palabras te pueden romper el corazón.

Y como me pare, caí al suelo de rodillas. Agache mi cara para ver el piso, esto, esto no debería ser así, ¡ella debería estar besándome ahora mismo y no esquivar mi mirada!

Levante la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué Nozomi? – y mis lagrimas salieron y ella me miro. - ¡¿POR QUE ME RECHAZAS SI TU Y YO SABEMOS QUE NO AMAMOS?!, ¡PRACTICAMENTE TODA LA ESCUELA SABE QUE NOSOTRAS TENEMOS UNA RELACION ESPECIAL POR TODAS LAS HORAS QUE PASAMOS JUNTAS!

\- Eli calma

\- ¡Y NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME! ¡¿Cómo QUIERES QUE NO ESTE ASI CUANDO EL AMOR DE MI VIDA NIEGA NUESTRO AMOR?!

\- Eli

\- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI! – ella tomo mis hombros y me miró con una mirada de culpa y a la vez decidida.

\- Lo siento. – se tomó un tiempo para un suspiro. – pero yo. – no Nozomi. – no. – NO, POR FAVOR NOZOMI. – te amo.

De nuevo dirigí mi vista al suelo.

Esto debe ser un mal sueño. ¡Si, eso es!, solo un mal sueño, como siempre, en un ratito despertare. Solo tengo que esperar a despertar.

-…

-Eli. - solo esperar a que me despierte.

-...

-Eli. – la Nozomi del sueño me sacudió un poco, sí que es realista.

-…

\- ¡Eli! - ¿a quién trato de engañar?, esto no es un sueño.

Me levante y quite las manos de Nozomi de mí, levante mi vista y la dirigí a la de ella.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué que Eli? – lo dijo con un tono triste.

\- ¿Por qué no me amas?

-…

\- ¿Estas enamorada de alguien más?

\- ¿Qué? Eli yo-

-Te estas demorando en negarlo, eso quiere decir que es cierto.

-…

\- ¿Quién es Nozomi?

-Eli, no creo que sea bueno que sepas eso.

-…

Sonó el timbre para el comienzo de clases.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos a clases Elichi, si no llegamos Nicochi se preocupara. – se dio vuelta rompiendo el contacto de nuestras miradas y empezó a avanzar hacia el interior.

Espera, ¿Nicochi se preocupará?

La detuve con mi brazo en su hombre.

\- ¿Es Nico? – lo dije más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

Ella se detuve en seco y voltio su mirada, su cara estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, como lo pensé, mi mayor miedo se hizo realidad.

-Elichi yo-

\- ¿COMO TE PUEDE GUSTAR NICO?, ¡SI ES SOLO UNA TABLA CAPRICHOSA QUE REPITE SU LOGAN ODIOSO TODO EL TIEMPO!, ¡¿COMO PUEDES ESCOGER UN CUERPO DE NIÑA QUE ELLA TIENE CUANDO PUEDES ESCOGER MI CUERPO ESCULTURAL?! ¡¿COMO PUEDES ESCOGER A ESA EGOCENTRICA DE MIERDA CUANDO-

…

Me abofeteo.

\- ¡NO HABLES ASI DE NICOCHI! -puse mi mano sobre mi mejilla y mire los ojos de Nozomi, nuca había visto esto, Nozomi enojada era un fenómeno que en estos tres años que nos conocemos nunca había sucedido, menos conmigo, que explote solo por ella…duele. - ¡si sigues hablando así de Nicochi, nunca te lo perdonare Eli. – y diciendo eso, se dio la vuelta de nuevo, y se dirigió al interior del instituto.

Pero, esta vez no la detuve, la deje ir, mientras tocaba la primera prueba de desprecio que me iba a dar el amor de mi vida.

~~Fin de Flash Back~~

Pose mi mano en mi mejilla.

-Todavía puedo sentir el ardor de esa vez. – murmure.

\- ¿Dijo algo señorita Ayase?

-No, nada, solo siga.

-Sé que se lo he preguntado muchas veces, pero no creo que este demás hacerlo de nuevo, ¿está segura de esto? Todavía está a tiempo de retroceder.

-Doctor Nishikino se lo he dicho desde el comienzo, no voy a retroceder con esta decisión.

El doctor suspiro.

-Está bien.

Y siguió empujando la camilla.

Ahora mismo estoy en una camilla en el hospital Nishikino, siendo trasladada por el doctor Nishikino y algunas enfermeras a la sala de operación. Me sorprende mucho que el doctor Nishikino sea el que me opere, siendo que esta es una operación muy menor para que tenga que encargarse el dueño del hospital.

Tal vez Maki se lo pidió.

Maki.

Pensar en ella me da un poco de lastima, fui muy dura con ella, digo, la compare conmigo siendo yo una mayor de edad, apunto de graduarse y que ya sabe qué camino tomar en la vida, mientras ella es solo una niña de 15 años, que casi no expresa sus sentimientos y que lo más seguro puso en duda su sexualidad solo hace unos pocos meses.

Para ella debió ser nuevo lo que sentía por la horrorosa enana plana, ella no sabía cómo actuar respecto a sus sentimientos y cuando lo supo, se dio cuenta que su amor era unilateral.

Yo, que estoy enamorada de Nozomi desde nuestro primer año, tenía tres años de recuerdos y sentimientos para seguir luchando, mientras que ella solo tenía unos meses que la conoció, donde la mayoría de su convivencia eran peleas, ella casi no tenía una base para pelear.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta que ya había llegado a la sala de operación.

Las enfermeras empezaron a conectarme a algunas máquinas, mientras que el doctor poso su mirada en la mía.

-Esta será la última vez que lo pregunte, ya después de esto te administrare anestesia y no habrá vuelta atrás, ¿está segura? – me sorprendió ver en sus ojos una pisca de preocupación, pero yo, sin dudar le respondí.

-Si

-Lo que usted diga señorita. – y me administro la anestesia.

Después de eso, poco a poco empecé a perder la conciencia, pero, un segundo antes de caer inconsciente.

Recordé.

Recordé la razón de esta decisión.

~~Flash back~~

Ahora mismo estoy en la sala del Consejo Estudiantil ayudando a las de segundo a hacer el papeleo, desde ese día he pasado mucho tiempo en esta sala.

Nozomi y yo al final de clases de ese día, justo antes de la práctica concordamos que actuaríamos como si nada hubiera pasado, pero una cosa es decirlo y otra cosa es hacerlo.

No puedo estar al lado de Nozomi sin acordarme del rechazo y, por ende, viene el dolor a mi corazón, no ayuda el hecho que Nozomi ahora este pasando más tiempo con Nico desde ese día, aunque me alegro que no le toque el pecho enfrente mío.

Creo que las chicas se dieron cuenta, aunque no han dicho nada, pero es muy obvio por sus acciones, prácticamente todas las de segundo y primero se abalanzan a preguntarme cosas cuando ven que estoy muy callada. Mientras que Nico y Nozomi se están acercando más y más.

Pensar en eso dolo me deprime más…

-Disculpen. – la que dijo eso fue Umi mientras se estaba levantando de su silla. – Me acorde que tengo que hablar con Maki sobre la letra de una canción, así que me adelantare en ir a la sala del Club.

Las tres le asentimos para no detener el trabajo que estábamos haciendo, aunque creo que Honoka no la escucho, después de que Umi la regaña para que trabaje siempre está en un estado de media muerta.

Bueno, después de eso, Umi se retiró y nosotras seguimos con nuestro trabajo.

Pasaron unos minutos donde nosotras terminamos lo que nos quedaba y ahora estábamos en camina a la sala del Club, en medio de esto nos encontramos con Hanayo y Maki. Me extraño ver a Maki, ya que yo suponía que estaría con Umi, pero no pregunte nada y segui.

Cuando estábamos enfrente de la puerta del club pose la mano para abrir la puerta, cuando…

\- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!

-Umi? /Umi-Chan? – nos quedamos en shock al escuchar el grito de Umi.

\- ¡NYAAAAAAAAA!

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Se nos quitó el shock cuando reconocimos las demás voces y sin pensarlo más abrí la puerta y entre a la sala del club.

Lo que vi, hizo que todas entráramos en shock de nuevo.

Umi y Rin estaban en el piso con un aspecto de cadáver, en sus caras reflejaban sufrimiento mientras que sus mejillas seguían húmedas por lagrimas que supongo yo se detuvieron cuando quedaron inconscientes. Cerca de ellas estaba Nozomi haciéndole un washi washi a la tercera voz.

Nico.

En la cara de Nozomi se podía ver que estaba tan centrada en su tarea que no se había dado cuenta de nuestra llegada, su cara cara era un poco perturbadora, ¿eso es baba?

Mientras que la cara de la odiosa tabla reflejaba un sufrimiento igual o peor de las caras de Rin y Umi, estaba forcejeando para que Nozomi la soltara, aunque sus movimientos reflejaban cansancio, movía su boca como si quisiera gritar, pero no le salía ningún sonido, debió de haber gritado tanto que se quedó afónica… me daría un poco de lastima si no fuera ella.

Creo que el cuerpo de Nico no resistió más, porque se desmayó, su cuerpo cayo al lado de los cuerpos de Rin y Umi.

Al ver esa caída todas perdimos el shock.

Las de segundo fueron a ver el cuerpo de Umi, mientras que las de primero fueron a ver el cuerpo de Nico y Rin y yo me quede en la misma posición.

Aparentemente Nozomi por fin se despertó de su estado de, ¿cazadora?, porque por fin se dio cuenta de nuestra llegada.

-Ara, ¿Cuándo llegaron? – nos lo pregunto con una sonrisa que aparentaba amabilidad, aunque daba un poco de miedo…

Yo solo observaba las miradas que le dirigían a Nozomi.

Kotori, Maki y Hanayo le daban una mirada de enojo y Honoka una de miedo mientras se tapaba los pechos.

Nadie dijo nada por unos minutos, hasta que escuchamos algunos gruñidos y dirigimos nuestras miradas a las atacadas que se estaban despertando.

La primera en sentarse fue Umi.

\- ¿En dónde estoy? – pregunto media dormida.

\- ¡Umi-Chan! – Kotori y Honoka se abalanzaron sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué paso nya? – se sentó Rin.

\- Itaaa, ¿Por qué me duele el pecho? – pregunto la tabla mientras se cubría su pecho en el piso.

\- ¡Rin-Chan! – Hanayo se abalanzo sobre Rin.

\- ¿Kayochin?

\- ¿Estas bien enana? – pregunto Maki acercándose más a la tabla.

\- No. – wou, hasta Maki se sorprendió que no la rectifico. - ¿Por qué estoy en el suelo Maki-Chan?

-Ah, eso es por-

-Creo que eso fue mi culpa Nicochi.

Desde mi posición pude ver como Rin, Umi y Nico se congelaron en su posición, después temblaron y en un movimiento que no pude ver, las tres se posicionaron a la esquina más alejada de Nozomi.

-Ara, ¿Por qué esa reacción tan exagerada chicas?, ¿no me digan que quieren un poco más de mi castigo? – Nozomi posiciono sus manos como si estuviera tocando algo.

Después de decir eso Nozomi dio un paso hacia adelante.

Después de eso, yo solo parpadeé por un microsegundo, pero cuando abrí los ojos, Rin, Nico y Umi ya no estaban en la sala. Todas excepto Nozomi estábamos desconcertadas sobre este hecho.

-Fufufu, parece que se canceló la práctica. – tomo todas sus cosas y salió del salón.

Yo y el resto que todavía estaban en el salón nos quedamos unos minutos en shock mirando el lugar donde antes estaban esas tres, hasta que, recuperándonos del shock decidimos ir a buscar a esas tres.

Estuvimos como media hora buscándolas, hasta que Honoka las encontró en el almacén de utensilios de limpieza. Ellas estaban en posición fetal en el sucio suelo, mientras que su rostro que reflejaba un sufrimiento que no puede ser explicado con palabras estaba mojado por sus lágrimas de desesperación.

Una imagen muy lamentable.

Después de que se recuperaran lo suficiente para ponerse en pie y caminar, decidimos que alguien tenía que escoltar a cada una a su casa.

Umi fue acompañada por Kotori y Honoka, Rin por Hanayo y Nico por Maki, y mientras ellas se iban, yo decidí quedarme un poco en la sala de club, necesitaba pensar un poco sobre lo que paso hoy.

Hoy vi la desesperación de esas tres, su terror de una forma muy morbosa.

¿Cómo es posible que yo vi eso y en vez de sentir lastima?

Sienta celos.

Celos que Nozomi le pusiera tanta atención a esas chicas.

Celos que las tocara lujuriosamente, cuando Nozomi podía tocarme y yo no me quejaría.

¿Cómo es siquiera posible?, lo entendería si solo fuera Nico, pero Rin y Umi ¿Ver el sufrimiento de mis Kohais y no sentir lastima?, ¿qué me está pasando?, antes cuando pasaba algo parecido y estaban ellas, al menos le tenía lastimas a esas dos.

…

Espera, ahora que lo pienso, siempre que Nozomi hace una sesión de castigo están al menos una de esas tres, es entendible con Nico y Rin, ya que ellas son parte del trio idiota, pero no tiene sentido con Umi, siendo que Umi es uno de las más tranquilas en el grupo, es raro que Nozomi castigue más a ella que a Honoka, si, castiga Honoka por las locuras que hace con el trio idiota, pero en comparación de esas tres, a Honoka casi ni la toca.

Será, ¿será que ellas tres comparten algo que hace que Nozomi las quisiera tocar? Pero, ¿que podrían compartir esas tres que las hace un imán para el deseo de Nozomi?

Nico y Rin se parecen mucho, pero Umi es muy diferentes a ellas.

¿Qué podría ser?

Estuve pensado en ello por unos 5 minutos hasta que me di cuenta.

¡Encontré lo único que se parecen esas tres!

¡Encontré lo que atrae a Nozomi!

¡ENCONTRE LO QUE NECESITO PARA SER FELIZ CON NOZOMI!

¡PARA SER FELIZ CON NOZOMI YO TENGO QUE-

~~Fin de Flash Back~~

De repente en la oscuridad empezó a emerger la luz y poco a poco empecé a abrir mis ojos, cuando ya estaban mis ojos lo suficientemente acostumbrados a la luz de donde estaba empecé a observar mi cuerpo; estaba hecha un desastre.

Bueno, al menos la operación fue un éxito. Después de verificar que casi no puedo moverme empecé a observar la habitación.

Aparentemente me cambiaron a una habitación privada en el hospital, ser amiga de Maki tiene sus privilegios.

De repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Oh, estas despierta. – hablando del rey de Roma o, mejor dicho, la princesa de Roma.

-Hola Maki, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida? – pregunté sin moverme de mi posición, bueno, no podría, aunque quisiera.

\- ¿No deberías estar más preocupada por tu estado que por las horas que has estado dormida? – me pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja y miraba mi cuerpo.

\- Solo responde.

\- Que carácter. – mira quien lo dice. – y yo que te tenía una sorpresa. – levante una ceja.

\- ¿Sorpresa?

\- Si. – lo dijo con una sonrisa que me dio mala espina. – Traje a la persona que más quieres para que te cuide.

\- ¡¿Espera que?!, ¡¿Por qué trajiste a Nozomi?!, ¡esto era una sorpresa y tú lo sabias!

\- ¿Enserio? – lo dijo con una sorpresa que ni yo me creí. – Oh, que lastima. ¿Entonces que le digo a Nozomi? ¿Qué no quieres verla? - ¡lo dijo la maldita perra con una sonrisa!

¡Maldita sea! Si no dejo pasar a Nozomi pensara la estoy despreciando, pero si la dejo pasar, ¡me vera en este estado lamentable!

-Déjala pasar. – le dije mientras la miraba con desprecio.

\- Lo que tú digas Eli. – me lo dijo con una maldita sonrisa y abandonó la habitación.

Pasaron algunos minutos y Maki entro con Nozomi a la habitación.

Nozomi no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Bueno, las dejo solas a las dos, chao. – y Maki se fue de la habitación de nuevo.

Después de eso Nozomi se sentó a la silla que estaba cerca de mi cama. En ningún momento despego su mirada a mi cuerpo o, mejor dicho, la parte operada de mi cuerpo, ¿será posible que esté dando resultado mi plan? ¿será posible que Nozomi por fin se fijó en mi de manera sexual?

\- ¿Por qué hiciste "esto" Elichi? – dijo mi diosa mientras me sacaba de mi ensoñación mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos y señalaba mi parte operada.

Me levante lo suficiente para estar sentada, no importaba el dolor que me resultaba esta acción, ahora, lo único que importa es Nozomi.

-Tú debes saber porque hice esto Nozomi. – se lo dije seriamente.

\- ¿Solo por eso hiciste "esto"? – me lo dijo con una cara de lastima.

\- ¿Solo por eso? – la mire como si fuera una idiota. - ¡¿COMO QUE SOLO POR ESO?!, "ESO", ¡COMO TU LO LLAMAS, FUE EL RECHAZO QUE ME DIO EL AMOR DE MI VIDA!, ¡EL RECHAZO QUE DIO LA RAZON DE MI VIDA! – explote.

-Pero, ¿solo por un rechazo haces "esto" ?, ¿no crees que es un poco extremo Eli? – lo dijo con una cara que denotaba que no entendía mis razones.

\- ¡SI! – me tranquilice un poco para poder transmitir mejor mi mensaje. – Nozomi. – agarre sus manos. -Yo, por tu amor, no tengo límites. – se lo dije mientras la miraba con todo e amor que le tengo.

-Pero Elichi, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con "esto"?

-Tiene que ver, porque Nozomi, me di cuenta que es lo que te atrae de una chica.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?

-Nozomi, yo me di cuenta, que le dabas mucha atención a Rin, Nico y Umi. Pensé y pensé que podría ser lo que te atraen de ellas, lo que ellas tienen en común para tener tu atención. Hasta que lo supe y me di cuenta que la única solución para que yo te llamara la atención como era "esto".

-Pero Elichi, "esto" es una acción muy precipitada.

-Para mí no lo es Nozomi, para mi amor "esto" no es precipitado, para mi amor, el cortarme los pechos por ti, no es nada.

-Elichi yo. – desvió su mirada.

-Nozomi, yo solo quería mostrarte, que por tu amor soy capaz de todo. – le agarre un poco más fuerte sus manos para que me viera fijamente. – Nozomi, por favor, dame una oportunidad para quererte y hacerte la mujer más feliz en este universo.

\- Lo siento Eli. – soltó mis manos y se levantó de la silla.

Mi mundo se detuvo y mis lagrimas empezaron a correr.

\- ¡¿POR QUE NOZOMI?! – LE EXIGI UNA RESPUESTA.

\- PORQUE ERES UNA PLANA ARTIFICIAL Y A MI ME GUSTAN LAS TABLAS NATURALES.

\- ¿Qué? – se empezó a acercar a la puerta de la habitación.

\- ¡Y SI ANTES NO TENIAS NINGUNA OPORTUNIDAD CONMIGO SIENDO DE ABUNDANTE PECHO!, ¡AHORA MENOS!, ¡POR SER UNA TABLA ARTIFICIAL, QUE ES LO QUE MAS DESPRESIO EN ESTE MUNDO! – y Nozomi abandono la habitación.

Yo, ahora mismo, solo puedo decir algo.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡MIS PECHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

~~Fin~~


End file.
